Parasyte Tree
WHITE (5-6) |risk_level = WAW |facility = yes |possess = yes |spawncreature = yes |death = yes |help = yes |image2 = ParasyteTreePreferences.png |emotional_boxes = 24 |bad_mood = 0 - 7 |norm_mood = 8 - 14 |good_mood = 15 - 24 |qliphoth_counter = 1|status = yes}} "Be relaxed, do you not need the blessing?" -Parasyte Tree's Entry Parasyte Tree (D-04-108), also known as World Tree, appears as a green tree with a face embedded in the center of its trunk and has notably large leaves instead of branches. Its roots and bark envelop the majority of the base and the expression on the face seems calm or sleeping. Rustling leaves can be heard inside the containment chamber as it sways back and forth slowly. Ability Parasyte Tree will activate its ability under the following circumstances: * When an employee finishes working on it. * When its Qliphoth Counter reaches 0. Additionally, its Qliphoth Counter will decrease by the next ways: * Each time another Abnormality breaches, there is a low chance that its Qliphoth Counter decrease by 1. * Each time 5 works in a row are done in other Abnormalities, its Qliphoth Counter will decrease by 1. The containment chamber will grow dim at first, slowly growing more grass and bushes the more works are done on anything but Parasyte Tree, but it will revert if a work is performed on it. * When finishing Repression Work on it, its Qliphoth Counter will decrease by 1. Upon finishing any type of work with Parasyte Tree, Parasyte Tree will sprout grass and bushes in the containment chamber and the employee in the containment chamber will receive a Blessing in the form of a crossed vine/leaf mark above their head, increasing the employee's SP over time and boosting their Success Rate. When Parasyte Tree's Qliphoth Counter is depleted, it will possess random employees, Agent or Clerk; who will be lured to the containment unit of Parasyte Tree, and the first who reach its containment unit will be Blessed and the rest will be released. They can be identified by having green clouds covering their heads and the possession can be cancelled by repeatedly clicking on the affected employee(s). They will be listed as "Out of Control" in the department's employee list. When any employee is Blessed, Parasyte Tree will grow a white luminescent bulb, adding 1 more for every employee Blessed. Upon reaching 5 bulbs, Parasyte Tree will undergo a drastic change, turning dark and having its bulbs change to skulls. All employees who were previously blessed will instantly panic (However, this is treated as Out of Control instead) and run around wildly, trying to get as far away as possible and spread out over the facility. Shortly thereafter, all employees in this state will halt their Movement Speed and begin turning into smaller versions of Parasyte Tree, named Saplings. Saplings are classified as HE Risk Level minions, they have a medium amount of HP at 400 and will attack the entire room with a toxic gas, dealing White Damage to everyone currently inside the room. If any employee panics from this, they will exhibit the same behavior as the initial panic effect and shortly after running a distance, will turn into Saplings as well. Agents or Clerks who have the blessing and subsequently die will remove one bulb from Parasyte tree, making Execution Bullets favorable. Any employee who has the blessing will not cause another bulb to grow if they perform any kind of work on Parasyte Tree. All the employees will lose their Blessings during the end of the day. Origin Although little is known about its origin, the 'Tree' possess itself a calm and serene voice that is used to lure the employees who are working with it to accept the blessing and in bringing more employees to take the blessing. Those who were under the effects of Parasyte Tree would show more confident, calm and even happier as the 'tree' was helping them. At the moment the blessings were complete, the tree will give a 'gift' to the employees that underwent the effects, making them be reborn as trees and be together as one. Details Parasyte Tree responds to the four works in order of best to worst, varying with the next works: Attachment, Insight, Instinct and Repression Like all Abnormalities, its energy output is determined by the number of PE Boxes (Positive Enkephalin boxes) at the end of the interaction. Parasyte Tree's emotional state is divided into 3 sections: Bad, Normal, and Good. Completing 0-7 E Boxes will cause it to feel Distressed, completing 8-14 will cause it to feel Normal, and 15-24 will make it's mood result Happy. Its usual waiting time after a task is around 10 seconds and its Qliphoth Counter is 1. Unlockable Information/Upgrades Basic Information (Cost: 20 PE Boxes) Unlocks and shows the name of the Abnormality, subject classification, Risk Level ( WAW), portrait, Damage Type ( W'''hite 5 - 6), the amount of E-Boxes (24), their emotional states and Qliphoth Counter (1) '''Managerial Works 1/2/3/4/5/6/7 (Cost: 5 PE Boxes) * Managerial Tips 1 ** "A bud sprouted from the upper part of Parasyte Tree, blessing the employee when the work is finished on it. The employee with the blessing enjoyed from the increased work efficiency and mental health." * Managerial Tips 2 ** "Qliphoth Counter decreased when reppression work is done." * Managerial Tips 3 ** "Qliphoth Counter decreased in low chance when the abnormality escapes." * Managerial Tips 4 ** "Qliphoth Counter decreased when a work is done 5 times on other abnormalities while Parasyte Tree was being neglected." * Managerial Tips 5 ** "When Qliphoth Counter reached 0, Parasyte Tree forced employees to its containment unit and blessed them" * Managerial Tips 6 ** "When 5 buds sprouted, Parasyte Tree turned dark and the employees who were blessed panicked. After a while, stems ripped through their skin and turned them into a sapling (D-04-108-1) which strikingly resembles the abnormality itself" * Managerial Tips 7 ** "D-04-108-1 secretes highly contagious and fatal poison. They need to be immediately removed to decontaminate the area" Escape Information (Cost: 20 PE Boxes) Information if the Abnormality can escape or not, plus its Qliphoth Counter (1). While Parasyte Tree cannot escape the containment chamber, the minions it creates have the following defenses during encounters: Sapling 'HE' Red: Weak (1.2) - White: Endured (0.6) - Black: Endured (0.8) - Pale: Endured (0.8) Observation Level Level 1 '(1 Section unlocked): Speed Rate +4 '''Level 2 '(2 Sections unlocked): Success Rate +2% 'Level 3 '(3 Sections unlocked): Speed Rate +4 Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Gift 'Hypocrisy'. Level 4 '''(All details unlocked): Success Rate +2% Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Weapon and Suit 'Hypocrisy'. E.G.O. Equipment Weapon = WAW |Name = Hypocrisy |Damage = Red 10-20 |AttackSpeed = Normal |Range = Very Long |Cost = 60 |MaxAmount = 2 |ObsLevel = 4 |Requirements = Prudence Level 3 |Description = "All things turn to dust someday. Thus, this evergreen crossbow is far from mother nature. The tree is riddled with hypocrisy and deception, those who wear its blessing act on the name of bravery and faith. But beware that the nature does not know the difference between the blessing and curse." |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Suit = WAW |Name = Hypocrisy |RED = 0.7 Endured |WHITE = 0.5 Endured |BLACK = 1.3 Weak |PALE = 1.5 Weak |Cost = 60 |MaxAmount = 1 |ObsLevel = 4 |Requirements = Prudence Level 3 |Description = "All things turn to dust someday. Thus, this evergreen robe is far from mother nature. The tree is riddled with hypocrisy and deception, those who wear its blessing act on the name of bravery and faith. But beware that the nature does not know the difference between the blessing and curse." |SpecialAbility = "Heals a small amount of SP of the employees in the same area for every few moments"}} |-| Gift = HP +3, SP +3 |Chance = 3 |ObsLevel = 3 }} Story *"This Abnormality is made based on the idea of the Tumblbug backer 'llooll530 A tree with plentiful of leaves. Those leaves with rich green color gives off comfortable vibe. The flowery scent carried by a gentle breeze was refreshing." *"The employees who are contacted with the abnormality testified that it provided them psychological comfort. This is proved by the employees’ increased efficiency in working and decrease in mental contamination." *" I thought it was just my imagination. But the voice sounded clearer and clearer as my body and mind exhausted. “I can help you.” Yes, you can help me. What am I wondering for? I smell the scent of flower." *"They imported a tree. It was a beauty at first glance. I could smell the scent of flower even though there was no breeze or wind. My attachment for the tree blindly grew after I smell that scent. I was very intuitive since my childhood. I could sense that this attachment is hazardous. I tried to avoid getting assigned to the tree by doing everything I could. “Well, if you put it that way… just this once, okay? Geez, did that tree do something to you?” His banter flies over into my ear. Did it do something? Yes, it did. And it scares me. A few days later, the junior, who was originally optimistic, has now become faithful to the work with a smile. I felt uneasy because the face seemed strangely comfortable. “I’m looking good lately? Yeah, well, that’s because the tree is helping me out.” He answered light-heartedly. From my experience of several years, I knew that there are only few who can smile so sincerely while working for this company. That means, when someone smiles, it was a sign of something went wrong. I felt unnerved and immediately reported to the superior. The answer from the superior came sooner than I thought. It was saying, that I am to file an observation report of the abnormality because there are several abnormal behaviors related to this tree spotted in other employees, not only the one I reported about. The order forced me to contact this tree that I had been avoiding with my best. I knew I couldn’t hand it over to someone else this time. I couldn’t see a barren, naked tree that I saw the day it was imported. Instead, I saw the containment unit covered in grass that seem to be sprawling around the tree as the center. But, a grass can’t grow in the containment unit. This facility is completely inorganic. The moment I felt that something is wrong, ‘Hello, have you come here to be blessed, too?’ A voice echoed in my head..." *"(It was difficult to decrypt the content as the writing becomes heavily distorted from this point) I don’t know how I wrote the observation report. What’s certain is that I just wrote what I felt about the tree, that this beautiful plant is making employees happy and will contribute the humanity’s quest for prosperity and advancement. But how can an abnormality be a good influence on humanity? ‘I just want to help you.’ A voice without a speck of malicious intent echoed again in my head. Yes, it is just helping me. 'And if you’re okay with it, could you bring your friends who are having a hard time? I want to help them.” Yes, this tree will easily bring peace to their mind. Speaking of which, that newbie seems to be pretty depressed lately. “I know a place that can make you feel better. If you want to come along.” She followed me without any suspicion. It was not hard to bring her to the tree’s containment unit. I offer her to the tree. She can, she will get better. ‘You brought your friend. You are a good child. Let me gift you with something.’ I feel something sprouting in me. I can’t move my limbs. No, it’s not something bad. I am being reborn with the tree. The tree and I are becoming whole. Ah, I can fully feel it now." Flavour Text * " is going into Parasyte Tree's containment unit to begin the task." * "Employee feels delicate scent of grass embraces the air." * "Employee feels a gentle breeze, which can’t possibly come inside the containment unit" * "The sound of rustling leaves is incredibly tranquil." * "Flowery scent lingers in ’s nose." * "Most of the employees here are unhappy. They feel great happiness to the smallest blessing." * "Incandescent blessing comes for employee " * "When the flower of blessing finally blooms from Parasyte Tree, then…" Trivia * This Abnormality is made based on the idea of the Tumblbug backer 'llooll530' * Before getting Observation Level 3, the Abnormality is called World Tree. * The game file for the English version is called Yggdrasil, referencing the "Tree of Life" from the Norse mythology. * In the second managerial tip there is a spelling error, where it reads rpression, as opposed to repression Gallery ParasyteContain.png|Parasyte Tree's Containment ParasyteBless.png|Parasyte Tree blessing an employee ParasyteBAgent.png|Parasyte Tree's blessing ParasytePClerk.png|Parasyte Tree possessing a clerk ParasyteGrow.png|Parasyte Tree Growing when ignored ParasyteBulb1.png|The first bulb ParasyteBulb2.png|The second bulb ParasyteBulb3.png|The third bulb ParasyteBulb4.png|The fourth bulb ParasyteBulbChange.png|Changing when 5th bulb is grown ParasyteBulb5.png|The fifth bulb ParasytePanic.png|Inducing special panic state ParasyteChange1.png|Changing into sapling ParasyteChange2.png|Further changing into sapling ParasyteChange3.png|Various growth stages ParasyteChangeFinal.png|Turned fully into sapling ParasyteTreeDetailsUnlocked.PNG|Parasyte Tree Details unlocked Category:Abnormalities Category:WAW Category:Inanimate Object Category:Abnormalities from backers